WTF ? Just It
by Eikaow
Summary: " Et là, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, et vous n'avez finalement pas tort, ha ha : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fichait à s'envoyer en l'air ! " / POV Yamamoto - Rating M - Prenez le temps de lire la note à l'intérieur avant lecture, s'il vous plait ! Merci !


**Titre :** What The Fuck ? Just «_ it _»

**Pairing : **Yamamoto TYL X Gokudera TYL (8059)

**Rating :** M

**Genres :** UA ( univers alternatif ), romance, humour

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Akira Amano-Sensei, histoire, mise en scène, tournures et situations d'un goût douteux ou autres... Ça en revanche, c'est de moi. Hélas.

**Warning :** Loool... XD

**Note :** Salut !**  
**

Vous l'attendiez ? Le voici,** le point de vue de Yamamoto** !

**IMPORTANT : Avant toutes choses, je voudrais que vous preniez en compte que ce n'était vraiment pas du tout évident... Parler du point de vue de Yamamoto est un exercice très difficile, je vous assure... J'ai mis un temps considérable pour arriver à ce résultat et pour faire ressortir les choses comme je le voulais. En ce sens, peut-être que vous trouverez cet écrit "insipide" ou manquant de saveur comparé à un point de vue de Gokudera. Encore une fois... Ce n'est pas la même chose du tout, nous avons affaire à deux caractères diamétralement opposés et me concernant, je me retrouve d'avantage - et de loin - dans Gokudera... Je pense que vous l'avez compris * rires * Dooonc, j'aimerais juste que vous preniez cela en compte avant la lecture, s'il vous plait... J'y tiens ! Merci beaucoup pour votre compréhension ! Votre avis est très important, prenez le temps de le laisser. ;)**

Un enorme merci encore aux revieweuses des différents WTF, lool ! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que vous aimez cette aventure, merci beaucoup ! J'ai pris un peu de retard dans la réponses aux dernières reviews mais je me rattraperais ! C'est promis !

Assez bavassé, je vous laisse avec l'écrit et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! A bientôt ! ^_^

**PS :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes !

**-x-x-**

Enfin ! On y est. Me voilà arrivé... Je pousse un soupir de fatigue et de soulagement mêlé. Rien à faire, ce trajet est une énorme plaie... J'en ai marre ! Et c'est de pire en pire.

Ah tiens, salut ! C'est qu'il y a du monde par là … Cool ! Mais... Sérieusement, vous vous ennuyez ou quoi pour lire ce truc ? Ha ha ! Je rigole, c'est plutôt sympa de savoir qu'on s'intéresse à vous. Assez pour lire ce genre de choses.. Enfin bon.. Ce qui va suivre est assez étrange je dois dire et je suis sûr d'en perdre les trois quart avant la fin ha ha ha. Allez, je me présente : Qui je suis ? Takeshi Yamamoto, japonais pure souche, 25 ans... Un type lambda, je crois. Je suis pas de Tokyo, en vérité.. Le truc c'est que je travaille dans une boite de production ici... On travaille sur des projets de publicités, le lancement promotionnel et commercial de grandes marques etc.. Ce genre de choses. Et vous savez, mon soucis du moment, je vous assure, c'est de devoir faire le trajet en voiture depuis _Namimori_, tous les jours... C'est infernal ces bouchons dès le matin et le soir, j'en parle même pas. Il faut que vous sachiez que me plaindre, c'est pas mon truc en général mais là...Je sature ! Du coup, me voilà ici... Dans un ultime effort pour me trouver un logement dans le coin. Vraiment, je lutte... Je crois que c'est le cinquième logement que je vais visiter dans la semaine. Soit c'est trop petit, soit c'est trop grand, soit je sais pas quoi... Bref, je désespère un peu là, à dire vrai. Allez courage, si ça se trouve, cette fois ce sera la bonne... !

Je me gare enfin pas loin du lieu de rendez-vous et pousse un autre soupir à fendre l'âme en m'affalant sur le volant. J'ai RDV avec le type de l'agence de logements aux alentours de 11h. Un coup d'œil vers le tableau de bord m'indique qu'il est à peine 10h45 et... Je suis déjà HS. Ces trajets journaliers auront ma peau ! Alors que je desserre ma cravate, fait craquer mes cervicales et me positionne plus confortablement pour me faire un petit somme en attendant l'heure, un type dehors m'interpelle. Et c'est peu dire... Le bonhomme en question, un petit gars au crâne dégarni vient de s'étaler au sol, les documents qu'il portait éparpillés autour de lui... Le pauvre ! Je sors de ma voiture et me dirige vers lui dans le but de l'aider.

- C'est la course, on dirait ha ha, que je fais en m'abaissant à ses côtés pour l'aider à ramasser ses documents.

Il semble complètement à la ramasse. C'est assez drôle, je dois dire.

- Aaah merci mon ami, je suis très pressé et je crois même que j'ai oublié des documents et... Oh la la, je suis en retard ! Qu'il fait en avisant sa montre, l'affolement se dessinant sur son visage, prenant un cran au dessus.

Je lui adresse un sourire compatissant et un coup d'œil vers le badge prenant place sur son torse m'indique qu'effectivement j'ai bien fait de venir lui donner un coup de main. C'est dingue ça ! Ce type, c'est précisément celui avec qui j'ai rendez-vous dans moins de dix minutes à présent.

- Vous êtes monsieur Giannini de l'agence Uehara ?

- ... O-oui mais ?

On se relève de concert et je lui rend ses documents avant de lui tendre la main, un sourire poli à l'appui.

- Nous avons rendez-vous dans quelques instants. Je suis Takeshi Yamamoto, enchanté.

Il ouvre la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et me serre la main aussitôt.

- Ah, monsieur Yamamoto ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer et désolé pour..

- Y'a pas de mal ! Vous alliez en direction de l'appartement à visiter ?

Il acquiesce.

- Laissez-moi vous accompagner.

Il acquiesce à nouveau, une goutte de sueur perlant contre sa tempe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semble aussi mal à l'aise ? C'est quand même bizarre. Bref, je ferme ma voiture et revient vers lui puis nous prenons la direction de, je l'espère, mon futur logement. Cinq minutes plus tard, le joyeux gaffeur vend aussitôt la mèche et je comprends un peu mieux son trouble.

- Monsieur Yamamoto...

- Appelez-moi Takeshi, les formalités, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, je fais en souriant.

Il secoue la tête en signe d'assentiment et déglutit difficilement avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Un coup d'œil vers ses dossiers m'indiquent que ses cordons d'attaches sont cassés qu'il perd une feuille à peu près tous les quinze mètres. Vous devriez le voir, ce type est à mourir de rire !

- M-monsieur Takeshi, il vous que vous sachiez quelque chose...

Il tousse, rouge et en sueur, regardant pile droit devant lui avec ce qui semble être de l'appréhension dans le regard à mesure qu'on marche vers l'angle de la rue. On dirait qu'il a peur de tomber sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un en particulier... Je sais pas trop. Je lui lance un nouveau sourire et l'encourage à continuer, un regard bienveillant à l'appui. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire ? C'est étrange cette histoire, non ?

- Je... La vérité c'est que... Comment dire ? Vous.. Vous n'êtes pas le seul intéressé par cet appartement... Il bégaye, en tentant de desserrer sa cravate avec maladresse. Il y a un autre jeune homme comme vous, il s'appelle Hayato Gokudera.. Et il... Enfin il s'est montré particulièrement insistant et..

Un frisson le parcourt. Comment ça, une autre personne est sur l'affaire ? C'est possible un truc de ce genre ? J'y connais pas grand chose mais ça me semble pas très réglo... Ha ha. Et puis... De qui est-ce qu'il parle ? Il semble complètement apeuré à mesure qu'on se rapproche du logement en question. On tourne finalement à l'angle de la rue et dès lors, mon coéquipier pousse un petit couinement en avisant la façade face à nous. Je le regarde, un peu amusé malgré tout et là...

… Une sorte de ralenti s'est installé en moi, rythmant chacun de mes gestes. Je saurais pas expliquer ce qu'il se passait mais ça se passait, c'est tout.

… Mes yeux tombent sur un gars adossé contre le mur, mains dans les poches de sa veste, une cigarette à la bouche et une expression renfrognée au possible prenant place sur son visage. Je bloque un moment sans vraiment comprendre ce qui m'arrive ; Il se passe que j''arrive pas à défaire mes yeux de lui... C'est dingue, je vous assure ! J'ai jamais vu un type de la sorte... Il dégage une sorte d'aura étrange... Le premier truc qui m'est venu à la tête c'est... Une tempête. Ce garçon ressemble à une tempête ; quelque chose d'indescriptible, d'imprévisible, de fougueux... Je sais vraiment pas expliquer, je vous jure... Toujours est-il qu'alors qu'on arrive à sa hauteur, j'ai toujours les yeux rivés sur lui. J'arrive pas à regarder ailleurs, aidez-moi ! C'est complètement fou. Je me sens un parfait abruti ha ha..

Le garçon aux allures de tempête jette un regard à Giannini et soupire avant d'expulser sa cigarette et de se décoller du mur, en un geste bref et rapide. Ses cheveux argentés qui encadrent son visage volent légèrement dans la foulée et je distingue vaguement qu'il a les oreilles percées au possible... C'était donc lui le fameux Hayato Gokudera ? Même son nom prend tout son sens quand on l'a devant les yeux : Fougue, impulsivité, sauvagerie, beauté...

Oula. Oula. Oula. Ha ha ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je secoue la tête et me force à adopter le masque suprême du type décontracté avant qu'enfin il me remarque. Un énorme frisson me traverse la colonne vertébrale ; Il me regarde de haut en bas quelques secondes et ses yeux, gris/vert, un mélange des deux - je parviens pas à dire si c'est plus l'un ou l'autre, c'est déroutant... - s'ancrent alors dans les miens. A ce moment précis, j'ai eu l'impression de me prendre une bourrasque gigantesque dans la poitrine... Je me rends compte qu'on se fixe, sans ciller, depuis des secondes qui me semblent interminables. C'est... Indescriptible.. Je sais même pas comment réagir autrement alors je continue de le regarder, en essayant d'esquisser un sourire poli. Lui me regarde assez durement ; Son expression a quelque chose de sauvage et de brusque malgré ses traits relativement fins et harmonieux. Il a vraiment des traits plutôt légers, un peu androgyne même... Et on est là à se fixer... Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je voudrais baisser les yeux mais j'y parviens pas ha ha. Lui me jauge clairement... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? En à peine une minute, je viens de me torturer l'esprit pour les dix années à venir, je crois que c'est officiel. Me torturer l'esprit ? Réfléchir ? Ce sont des trucs que je fais jamais ! Mais là... Ce type vient de me chambouler totalement la tête... C'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille m'arrive.

Hayato Gokudera.

Ce nom me vrille la tête, au même titre que les yeux gris/vert plissés qui continuent de me sonder avec animosité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde avec ce qui semble être de la méchanceté dans les yeux ? On vient à peine de se rencontrer, on peut pas dire que j'ai fait quelque chose pour le mettre en colère ! Si ? Aaah... la la..

C'est Giannini qui me ( nous ? ) sort de mes ( nos ? ) pensées et je détourne alors le regard, adressant cette fois-ci, un vrai sourire au garçon tempête qui m'accorde plus la moindre attention, ayant reporté ses yeux à la couleur si étrange sur le pauvre employé :

- Aah vous êtes déjà là monsieur G..

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, le coupe t-il en grinçant des dents. Vous avez besoin d'être deux pour ça ? Qu'il fait en me désignant d'un coup de menton, sans me regarder.

Sa voix aussi à quelque chose de plutôt fougueux... Un frisson me parcourt, et je me sens une fois de plus complètement perdu face à ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que tout en lui me file des frissons. Mince... Je laisse échapper un rire un peu nerveux et me frotte la nuque.

- Non... Je .. aie... !

Giannini pousse un nouveau couinement d'inconfort et me donne un coup de coude semi-discret, me coupant dans mon élan ayant pour but d'expliquer à Tempest Boy que je suis bel et bien au même stade que lui, sur ce coup.

- Allons allons, montons, nous parlerons de tout ceci une fois dans l'appartement de vos rê.. Heu dans ce charmant appartement qui vous fait tant envie, bafouille à nouveau crâne dégarni en lançant un regard faussement enjoué à Hayato Gokudera.

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils et soupire avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment sous les gestes impatients de Giannini qui est, maintenant, complètement en sueur.

En ce qui me concerne, je suis ailleurs... En sueur aussi, même. Mais c'est pas le plus important... Je me met à réfléchir un instant : C'est donc lui qui est sur le coup également pour le logement et je comprend plus clairement l'appréhension de Giannini à l'idée de parvenir au lieu de rendez-vous. Hayato Gokudera est vraiment peu commode, il dégage quelque chose d'indescriptible. Il est intimidant mais attirant à la fois... Je sais pas expliquer, c'est affolant ! Et je vous assure que... c'est la première fois que je pense quelque chose de ce style concernant un garçon. Encore une fois, c'est complètement dingue. De toutes manières, une chose est sûre, j'ai vraiment pas envie de lui chercher des poux. D'autant plus que visiblement, on va devoir discuter de qui repartira avec le logement... Aie aie aie. Vous aussi vous la sentez la situation compliquée ?

Le pire c'est que ça m'amuse plutôt qu'autre chose... Je veux dire que, même si j'appréhende, j'ai plutôt hâte également de m'entretenir avec Tempest Boy. Je sais pertinemment qu'il va pas être tendre – il n'en a pas l'air déjà... - et je sais pas... J'ai envie de parler avec lui, de voir réellement à qui j'ai affaire. Apprendre a le connaître ? C'est tôt à dire pour quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer et qui ne m'a offert qu'un regard mauvais l'espace de quelques – longues – secondes... Et puis, il faut que vous sachiez qu'en général, j'ai aucun soucis avec les relations sociales, c'est mon métier aussi ha ha mais je veux dire que souvent, les gens viennent naturellement vers moi.. Et moi naturellement vers eux. Quelque chose comme ça, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer mais voilà... Je sais déjà pertinemment qu'avec Hayato Gokudera, ce ne sera pas pareil. Ce garçon va chambouler une routine déjà installé depuis des années ; depuis que je suis adolescent en somme.

Et c'est peu dire...

Bref.

On prend l'ascenseur pour nous rendre au quatrième étage. Dans l'ascenseur aussi, je me risque un regard vers Hayato ou plutôt son profil alors qu'il est à nouveau adossé contre la paroi derrière lui, le regard perdu au sol. Il semblerait presque mélancolique comme ça... Je le trouve vraiment attirant... J'arrive pas à penser le contraire et ce même si c'est un garçon. De mémoire, j'ai toujours été attiré par les filles ; j'ai eu des petites amies... Pas énormément mais je me souviens qu'au collège, les filles de la classe m'offraient souvent des choses et beaucoup d'entre elles se sont déclarés.. ça remonte à loin mais j'ai du sortir avec quelques unes. Passé la vingtaine aussi. Plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, je dois avouer... Je crois pas avoir été véritablement amoureux un jour. Haaa... Je soupire. Ça doit pas être pour moi ces trucs là, ha ha. Enfin bon.. Pendant ce temps, entre nous, Giannini fouille bruyamment dans ses dossiers, faisant voler les feuilles un peu partout et moi j'ai reporté mon regard face à moi. Je me suis forcé.. Je crois que si Tempest Boy voit que je le regarde un peu trop souvent, il va finir par me faire la peau... Ce serait marrant à voir, avouez... Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? !

On arrive finalement au quatrième, quittons l'ascenseur et se dirigeons vers l'appartement. Je dois dire que c'est vachement cool ici. C'est plutôt simple et pas mal. On pénètre dans le logement, sous les gestes d'invitations de Giannini qui étire un sourire crispé. Il est vraiment mal à l'aise, c'est fou... Remarquez, je peux le comprendre.. Dès lors où on entre dans le hall, Hayato se retourne vers moi, une lueur de défi évidente dans le regard qui m'intime à penser qu'il a finalement compris qui j'étais. Son regard est plissé et intense. J'étire un sourire et le lui rend, sans parvenir à masquer mon amusement... Il capte mon air enjoué et fronce à nouveau les sourcils en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

Outch. Je l'ai énervé. Ha ha !

- Oh heu... Messieurs, je crains que j'ai oublié des documents importants pour le... Les... Enfin ce sont des documents indispensables. Je.. Je vous laisse discuter tranquillement et je reviens dans un moment, haaaaha... Ne faites pas de bêtises, ha ha ha ha !

Giannini nous a sorti de nos pensées et on a pas le temps de répliquer que le bonhomme est parti dans un nuage de fumée imaginaire et un claquement de porte. Wahou, c'était rapide... Un frisson me traverse alors quand je me rend compte que je suis désormais seul avec Tempest Boy. C'est maintenant que les festivités vont commencer, oula.

- Tch l'enfoiré ! Qu'il balance en avisant la porte désormais close.

- Je crois qu'on lui a fait peur... Il était déjà mort de trouille quand...

Hayato fait claquer une nouvelle fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Clairement agacé.

- Ouais ouais, cool. Bon heu... On va mettre les choses au clair, mon pote : Ce logement est à moi donc t'es bien gentil mais tu remballes tes clics et tes claques et tu vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Dans un autre pays de préférence.

Ah oui d'accord... ça commence fort. Merde, il faut que je me force à pas sourire comme un imbécile. Hayato me défi à nouveau du regard en fouillant dans ses poches. Une seconde plus tard, il en sort un paquet de cigarettes et en amène une à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer et de tirer dessus avec satisfaction.

- Tu savais donc que moi aussi j'étais là pour le logement, ha ha ?

Il secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Faut pas sortir de polytechnique pour comprendre que l'autre est un gros blaireau et qu'il sait pas gérer son bordel une cacahuète et puis, toi... T'as clairement pas la tronche d'un gars qui bosse dans cette agence de merde. T'es mannequin ou un truc dans le style ?

Je le regarde un peu ahuri et étire un autre sourire dans sa direction. Imprévisible, donc... Il détourne alors les yeux, un grognement à l'appui et soupire avant d'inspirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

- … Remarque, je m'en contrefous de ta life.

Et il disparaît, se faisant visiblement une visite solo des lieux. Moi je reste comme un débile au beau milieu du hall, ses dires qui repassent dans ma tête en une sorte de défilement un peu chaotique. Mannequin ? Il trouve que j'ai l'air d'un mannequin ou quelque chose comme ça ? Sérieusement … ? Ah mince, arrête d'être content pour un truc de ce style, Takeshi ! Pourquoi est-ce que savoir ça me donne envie de sourire comme un imbécile heureux ?... Bon d'accord encore plus que d'habitude, oui.. Ha ha ! Bon allez, reprends-toi mon vieux... J'inspire, expire et vais pour visiter un peu moi aussi, essayant par la même occasion d'organiser un peu ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire etc. La communication, c'est mon truc en général.. Dans ma branche, on est rodé pour ce genre de choses mais là... J'ai l'impression d'être une de ces filles timides devant son béguin.. Ha ha... Je rigole intérieurement, c'est vraiment nerveux là.

Bref, je continue ma visite. Après tout, on est là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Évidemment les différentes pièces sont vides mais l'ensemble est vraiment sympa et chaleureux. La cuisine est vaste, très éclairée ; Je regarde par l'immense fenêtre prenant place au fond et avise la rue, le parc et un terrain de basket en contre-bas. Même la vue est chouette. L'appartement dispose de 4 pièces supplémentaires à savoir un petit salon, deux chambres et une salle de bain. Vous allez rire mais à ce moment précis, je me suis dit que Hayato et moi, on pourrait tenter d'être colocataire finalement.. Il y a vraiment la place ! Moi ça me dérangerait pas... Mais lui, je crois pas qu'il serait emballé par l'idée ; c'est même impossible. Il semble pas être quelqu'un de très sociable... Enfin je sais pas trop. Rah, c'est super dur de le cerner, comme ça, à chaud ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais le retrouver pour lui proposer ce projet totalement fou de colocation ou … ? Bon, visiblement, il a vraiment besoin de ce logement et..

_« Toi aussi Takeshi, tu en as besoin.. Stop la gentilesse outrancière ! »_

Ha ha... Ma conscience me rattrape ; C'est pas faux.. J'en ai besoin aussi... Que faire ? Le mieux c'est encore qu'on en discute ensemble. Allez, c'est parti.

Je me dirige vers ce qui semble être le salon et me stoppe un moment en passant l'encadrement de la porte. Hayato – Pourquoi je l'appelle par son prénom comme ça, au fait ? - est là. Il est de dos, accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte et continue de fumer en silence. Le soleil donne et j'ai l'impression stupide qu'il est entouré d'une sorte de lumière aveuglante et chaude à la fois... Encore une fois, je parviens pas à regarder ailleurs ni même à émettre un quelconque son. Mince, ce type est tellement...

Nouveau claquement de langue.

- Oy, arrête de me fixer. T'es pas discret pour un sou, ça doit faire quoi la troisième fois que tu me fixe depuis que t'as débarqué, nan ? On t'a jamais appris que c'était malpoli de dévisager les gens comme ça ?

Il jette son mégot par la fenêtre, d'une pichenette, et se retourne vers moi, les coudes toujours appuyés contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Merde... Il est... Son regard, mélange de gris et de vert, est fixé sur moi. Intense. Et je crois friser la folie en pensant voir, l'espace d'un instant, un léger sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il est magnifique. Oui, c'est officiel, ce gars est le plus beau type que j'ai jamais vu et je sens que j'abdique honteusement, mentalement parlant... Je suis comme charmé. Depuis le début, je le suis.. Et je ne sais ni l'expliquer, ni m'en extirper et honnêtement, je crois et j'en suis même sûr : j'en ai pas envie. Hayato Gokudera m'intimide comme il m'attire.

- T'es malsain comme gars, hein ?

Nouveau sourire sardonique. Je frissonne. On se fixe à nouveau avec ce mélange de défi, et je ne sais pas quoi d'autre dans le regard. Le hic c'est que c'est ce truc en question et dont je ne parviens pas à mettre de nom dessus qui présentement me fait avancer vers lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un infime mètre de lui. L'atmosphère est magnétique... Et prend un tournant que je qualifie d'interdit. Oui complètement.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ça se passe... En direct. Et dans ma tête, le fait que ce soit bel et bien un garçon qui m'attire autant semble relayé au dernier plan.. J'ai envie de..

- Désolé... Je.. Enfin cette histoire me perturbe un peu et..

- ... T'es un gros mytho.

J'ai essayé de me justifier. C'était pitoyable. Il rigole alors. Un rire chaud. Une voix que je trouve terriblement sensuelle. Je vous assure... Je n'ai jamais autant été attiré par quelqu'un et un garçon de surcroit. C'est une première ! Aucun de nous deux ne bouge d'avantage mais nos yeux, eux sont toujours en bataille. Une bataille intense, grisante... Sauvage.. Oh merde.. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je veux ce logement, qu'il réitère en s'avançant aussi jusqu'à arriver à ma hauteur.

On est face à face. Il est plus petit que moi mais ça l'empêche pas de continuer de me regarder avec cette lueur provocatrice et affirmée dans les yeux, la tête légèrement relevée et toujours cette attitude décontractée au possible, main dans les poches.

- Moi aussi, je le veux.

Ma voix est rauque ; je me suis pourtant forcé à garder un ton badin et détaché mais sans succès. Cette proximité m'électrise complètement. Je sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, ni même s'il est de ce bord là – moi je le suis pas enfin... J'ai de sérieux doutes maintenant... - ou quoi que ce soit d'autres mais la seule chose dont je suis sûr et cette chose est complètement folle : j'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie de le toucher. J'ai envie de voir son expression renfrognée ou provocatrice êtres remplacées par une expression de luxure pure et dure. Oh sérieux... Comment je peux penser des trucs pareils ? Je suis fichu, c'est officiel. Ce Hayato Gokudera a fait de moi, en l'espace de trente minutes à peine, un débauché notoire.

- On est donc dans une impasse. T'as une solution à proposer ?

Sa voix est rauque et basse également. La lueur de défi prenant place dans ses yeux assombris est encore bel et bien présente ; plus forte, plus intense que jamais. Et toujours ce mètre outrageux qui nous sépare. J'ai qu'une envie c'est de combler l'espace et promener mes mains sur son corps. Je suis habitué, pour le boulot, à voir défiler des corps mais celui que j'ai sous les yeux et d'après ce que je peux discerner malgré les couches de vêtements me semble outrageusement beau. Je veux m'en assurer. Je veux... Je..

- Rien ? Il reprend en se mordant la lèvre.

Sa lèvre malmenée de la sorte... Ah sérieusement.. C'est le signal. Je comble l'espace nous séparant et lui recule pour se retrouver entre la fenêtre et mon corps qui se colle au sien avec urgence, comme deux pôles contraires d'un même aimant.

- J'ai un truc à proposer mais... Concernant le logement, on peut en reparler après ?

Il étire un sourire.

- Ok.

Et la suite... Vous la connaissez, enfin il me semble. On s'est jeté dessus, tous les deux. Et sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ça se passait, c'est tout. Hayato a agrippé ma cravate, rapprochant mon visage du sien et finalement, on a fait que ce se manger du regard pendant encore d'interminables secondes. Moi je voulais qu'une chose, l'embrasser, coller ma bouche à la sienne mais lui était visiblement pas de cet avis. Nos lèvres à quelques infimes centimètres - je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud, au goût de café et de cigarettes – il a finalement dévié sa course et ses lèvres se sont retrouvés contre ma mâchoire puis bientôt dans mon cou... Huum. A cet instant, je ne réfléchissais plus. C'était terminé. Mon instinct avait pris le dessus, aucun retour en arrière était possible et ça tombait bien car Hayato n'avait visiblement aucun projet de retour en arrière lui non plus. Mes mains se sont faufilés sous ses vêtements et un courant électrique m'a de nouveau traversé le corps quand mes doigts sont entrés en contact avec sa peau. Elle était frissonnante et chaude sous mes mains qui caressaient ses hanches, plaquant d'avantage son corps au mien, faisant s'entrechoquer nos bassins. Plus haut, sa bouche mordait par à coups la peau de mon cou, et j'en faisait de même avec l'ébauche de sa nuque. C'était sauvage. Sa main s'est alors posé contre mon entre-jambe, sans équivoques et déjà plus que réceptive ; je crois même avoir discerné qu'il souriait contre ma peau après avoir découvert qu'effectivement j'avais déjà atteint un stade d'excitation avancée... C'est complètement affolant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fichait ? Pourquoi on faisait ça ? C'était impensable et pourtant, c'était ce qui arrivait. Je saurais même pas dire si ça avait pu être évité ; probablement que non. L'urgence était là, les instincts primaires avaient repris le dessus, des deux côtés du ring et il fallait assouvir cette passion, cette soif du corps de l'autre qui nous tenaillait ici et maintenant et... Depuis pas loin de 30 minutes me concernant. Hayato s'est mis à caresser mon sexe par dessus mon pantalon, m'arrachant un halètement plaintif et désordonné et bientôt son autre main commençait à enlever ma cravate et à déboutonner ma chemise avec une lenteur infâme et terriblement sensuelle. Ce gars était luxure. Une luxure gigantesque et qui me donnait de plus en plus envie de n'en faire qu'à ma tête et de le posséder entièrement, tout de suite. Je me réfrénais, si vous saviez... Je devais me réfréner sinon je pouvais aussi bien gâcher, écourter ou terminer ce qu'il était en train de se passer et c'était tout simplement impensable. Je savais qu'à tout moment, Hayato Gokudera pouvait s'échapper, pouvait m'échapper et rien que de penser à ce simple fait accentuait l'urgence de la chose. A peine venait-il de commencer que je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Qu'est-ce que ce gars avait fait pour que j'en vienne à réfléchir de la sorte ?

Toujours est-il que... Ma chemise venait de glisser au sol, s'échouant en un bruit sourd. Je voulais parler mais pour dire quoi ? Hayato restait silencieux, concentré sur ses gestes qui consistait à faire monter le plaisir dans mon bas-ventre. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Strictement rien. Je me suis mordu durement la lèvre alors que la main occupée à me caresser par dessus le tissu s'est mis à ouvrir mon pantalon et à se faufiler sous l'élastique de mon boxer. Hayato venait de prendre mon sexe dressé entre ses doigts et le faisait coulisser contre sa peau, le regard dirigé sur ses gestes, la respiration haletante lui aussi. Je voulais voir son visage, je voulais que nos yeux se croisent... Je voulais tellement l'embrasser mais l'embrasser revenait à pousser la porte d'une intimité qui n'était finalement pas présente entre nous ; enfin j'imagine qu'il le voyait comme ça. Non, lui et moi allions simplement baiser comme les deux inconnus qu'on était et c'était tout. Un courant de plaisir m'a traversé le corps et je me suis forcé à plus réfléchir ; Il fallait que j'agisse moi aussi. J'ai plaqué Hayato contre le mur, ai abaissé son pantalon également ainsi que son boxer et me suis mit à frictionner nos deux sexes ensemble ; lui aussi était dur et un soupir de plaisir m'a échappé alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de mes épaules et observait, en gémissant, mes gestes plus bas. Nos deux membres étaient durs et glissants l'un contre l'autre ; ils se frottaient comme s'ils étaient mus par une volonté propre et c'était incroyablement bon. Sa peau chaude et tendue contre la mienne, à la longue aurait suffit à me faire jouir ; couplé au fait qu'il laissait échapper des soupirs rauques, teintés de plaisir. Wow...

Mais il m'en fallait plus. Il nous en fallait plus. Nos regards se sont croisés avec Hayato et j'ai avancé inconsciemment mon visage vers le sien dans le but de souder mes lèvres aux siennes mais son regard plissé m'a dissuadé de continuer. Il devait le voir que je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser... Mais ses yeux montraient clairement qu'il était pas de cet avis; S'embrasser pendant l'acte, c'était pour les amoureux... Quelque chose dans ce style.. Et ce que je devais intégrer une bonne fois pour toutes ici c'était qu'on était des inconnus ; des putains d'inconnus qui allaient s'envoyer en l'air sans sous-entendus, sans prises de tête et le plus honnêtement possible. Le truc c'est que déjà moi... à ce stade, j'étais pas honnête pour un sou, dans le sens où je savais déjà pertinemment que j'étais tombé amoureux de Hayato Gokudera et ce, au premier regard. Comme dans les films... Ha ha... Oui, si vous voulez.. En clair, dès que j'avais vu ce gars, j'étais irrémédiablement foutu.

Finalement, j'ai simplement posé ma bouche dans son cou, et j'ai mordillé sa peau, récoltant un gémissement de plaisir qui m'a envoyé une décharge de désir dans le bas-ventre. Mes mains avaient délaissé nos deux sexes et je m'occupais d'enlever sa veste et son t-shirt ; Je voulais le voir nu... Il s'est laissé faire, continuant de remuer son bassin contre le mien ; Là, tout de suite, il fallait qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure et cette étape, j'en avais une vague idée... Souvenez-vous que je suis pas du tout de ce bord là ; la seule chose que je savais c'était que j'avais envie de le posséder et il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre mes intentions. Encore une fois, ça pouvait passer comme ça pouvait casser... Si vous saviez comme j'avais une trouille bleue qu'il parte. Je vous assure...

J'ai abaissé son pantalon un peu plus et ai posé mes mains sur ses fesses, les caressant avec empressement, espérant qu'il comprenne la suite... Il a relevé ses yeux assombris de plaisir dans les miens et un sourire lubrique s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres rougies à force d'être mordues. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure tellement je voulais que la suite prenne forme et ne reste pas uniquement un fantasme pur et dur. Je voulais tellement le faire mien ; le faire crier de plaisir, faire les choses biens... Qu'il deviennent dépendant à mon corps comme moi je commençait à le devenir du sien.

Pour seule réponse, il s'est contenté de frotter à nouveau son sexe dressé et frémissant contre le mien, passant ses mains contre mes hanches et me collant d'avantage à lui. Lui aussi semblait aimer quand nos deux corps étaient collés de la sorte... Les rougeurs sur ses joues avaient pris un ton carmin supplémentaire et j'abdiquais aussitôt face à son geste. Je l'ai retourné avec prudence et douceur et me suis de nouveau collé à son corps avec véhémence. Mon sexe, douloureux, s'est pressé contre ses fesses, s'incrustant entre celle-ci alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le rebord de la fenêtre et creusait d'avantage le dos en une invitation muette. Hayato Gokudera me retournait complètement la tête ; son corps appelait le mien comme un composant électrique branché sur le secteur est appelé à s'émouvoir ; quelque chose dans ce genre là, pour imager un peu... Je ne connaissait rien au sexe entre garçons mais la seule chose que je savais c'est que je voulais pas lui faire de mal ; je voulais qu'il prenne du plaisir et surtout... Qu'il puisse songer, l'espace d'un instant, à recommencer. Car pour moi, même si ça n'avait pas encore véritablement commencé, je savais déjà que je voulais qu'il y ait d'autres fois. Ha ha... Foutu, je disais...

Plus bas, mon sexe qui disparaissait entre ses fesses, alors que l'on remuait simplement de manière décousue, était une des visions les plus excitantes que j'ai vu de toute ma vie, si ce n'est la plus excitante après celle d'Hayato alangui et excité, frottant nos bassins ensemble. Ah sérieux... Sans trop réfléchir outre mesure, j'ai porté deux doigts contre ma langue et me suis mis à les humidifier avec application avant de venir écarter ses fesses et de flatter l'endroit que j'allais faire mien dans quelques instants. Un regard plus haut m'indiquait qu'Hayato avait tourné son visage à demi vers moi, se mordant la lèvre fébrilement en attente de la suite ; et toujours avec ce silence déroutant.

Magnifique.

Je me suis mis alors à le préparer, de la manière la plus douce possible, du moins je l'espérais. C'était chaud et serré contre ma peau. Il a émis un gémissement plaintif et inconfortable mais ça n'a duré qu'un moment ; mes doigts se sont mis à bouger plus profondément en lui et de manière plus fluide à mesure qu'il se détendait lentement, remuant même de façon décousue contre moi. Mon visage s'est posé contre sa nuque, soufflant contre sa peau frissonnante; ses cheveux me chatouillait les joues et j'ai fini par enfouir mon nez dans ses mèches grises, respirant son odeur si particulière ; mélange de tabac froid et de caféine. Lui disait toujours rien, se contentant de gémir et haleter alors que je continuais sagement de m'occuper de lui. Il voulait pas diriger, c'était clair. Il laissait son corps frémissant et excité entre mes mains et rien que penser à ça ma faisait sourire comme un imbécile heureux alors que je continuais d'enterrer de plus en plus profondément mes doigts en lui. Puis vint le moment où j'ai jugé qu'il était prêt et visiblement lui aussi puisqu'il s'est de nouveau retourné vers moi et à remué contre mon sexe. Oh sérieux...

J'ai retiré mes doigts, ai passé mes bras par dessus son corps, m'appuyant moi aussi contre le rebord de la fenêtre et me suis enfin mis à le pénétrer le plus lentement et le plus doucement possible... Les sensations qui ont déferlé en moi à mesure que mon sexe disparaissait entre ses chairs étaient juste indescriptibles. C'était tellement... Ouah. Je me doutais que pour lui c'était pas super agréable ; j'ai pris son sexe encore dressé entre mes doigts et me suis occupé à le masturber de concert avec mon avancée pour tenter de le focaliser sur autre chose que la douleur.

- Mmh... Haan..

Et là, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, et vous n'avez finalement pas tort, ha ha : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fichait à s'envoyer en l'air ?

J'étais complètement à l'intérieur de lui... J'étais en train de faire l'amour avec Hayato Gokudera ; ce gars que je venais de rencontrer il y a peine 45 minutes et qui dès lors m'avait retourné la tête. Incroyable. Indescriptible. Dangereux. Complètement fou.

Dangereux dans le sens où j'ai pas pensé une seule fois à me protéger, à nous protéger. Pas une seule fois, j'ai pensé à ça. Vraiment. Je vous assure. C'était totalement inconscient et après coup je m'en suis voulu mais le fait était là ; c'était urgent, c'était sauvage et c'était la meilleure fois de toute ma vie !

Après un petit moment, le temps qu'il s'habitue à moi, j'amorçais enfin mes coups de bassin, bougeant à l'intérieur de lui et récoltant des halètements de plaisir. Il criait pour moi. Les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche était complètement désinhibés ! Et j'en faisais de même, exprimant ouvertement le plaisir que je pouvais prendre. C'était bon, tellement bon ! Son corps et le mien, ensembles, semblaient parfaitement sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ma main continuait de le masturbait en rythme avec mes coups de butoirs et il m'accompagnait dans mes mouvements, faisant s'entrechoquer durement nos peaux respectives alors que je m'enterrais toujours plus profondément en lui et de manière plus sauvage.

Oh merde, le plaisir devenait beaucoup trop puissant, trop incisif ! J'allais venir, c'était plus qu'une question de secondes...

- Nhh.. Haa.. HaAa !

Hayato a poussé un gémissement ultime, a plaqué sa main contre mon bassin, m'enfonçant encore plus en lui et je sentais qu'il se resserrait contre moi ; il s'est répandu entre mes doigts, plus bas, et dès lors, je l'ai suivi, me retirant et venant contre lui en un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Wahou...

On est resté un moment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, savourant les dernières brumes de plaisir quand je l'ai senti remuer sous moi ; j'ai rouvert les yeux et sans réfléchir d'avantage, j'ai tourné son visage vers moi et ai collé mes lèvres aux siennes ; il a étouffé un soupir de surprise puis finalement nos langues se sont enroulé, avides, se battant l'une contre l'autre. Il a gémit une dernière fois entre mes lèvres puis a cassé l'échange. Je me suis forcé à pas regarder outre-mesure le fruit de ma jouissance sur sa peau – magnifique – et me suis retiré en douceur. Lui bougeait toujours pas.

- Tu peux me filer une clope steuplait ? Dans la poche de ma veste.

Sa voix m'a semblait résonner dans la vaste pièce et contre mes oreilles. J'ai secoué la tête pour essayer de revenir dans la réalité et ai reboutonné mon pantalon avant de venir ramasser nos affaires au sol. J'ai piqué un mouchoir dans la poche de ma veste avant de prendre le paquet de cigarettes en question dans la poche de sa veste à lui et de lui tendre en des gestes que j'espérais assurés pour le coup. Je me suis attelé à nettoyer sommairement la preuve de ce qu'on venait de faire, récoltant un frisson de sa part ; Il s'est laissé faire, se contentant de s'allumer sa cigarette. Quand ce fut fait, il m'a tendu le paquet, toujours le regard perdu devant lui ;

- T'en veux une ?

- Ouais...

J'ai pas pu refuser ; J'ai pris une cigarette en prenant garde de pas le toucher plus que nécessaire. Notez que c'était la première fois de toute ma vie que je portait une cigarette à mes lèvres. Ce genre de choses, c'est pas trop mon truc mais là... Impossible de faire autrement. Impossible de refuser un truc qu'Hayato Gokudera m'offrait. J'ai essayé de paraître décontracté et sûr de moi et contre toute attente, je m'y suis pas trop mal pris... Enfin je pense.

- Pour le logement...

- Ouais, heu... Pour être honnête, j'avais dans l'idée de te proposer une colocation mais je pense que...

- ... Ok.

Je me suis étouffé avec ma bouffée et je crois que je l'ai entendu rigoler. Il a reboutonné lui aussi son pantalon et on s'est rhabillé en silence ; J'avais les yeux rivés sur lui mais lui semblait éviter mon regard, le visage encore un peu rouge. Magnifique. Encore. Moi, à ce moment, j'avais les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes ! Il venait d'accepter, je ne rêvais pas ? !

- Tu... Sérieusement ?

- Chuis sérieux. J'ai besoin de ce logement et visiblement toi aussi, donc... Qu'il a fait en balançant son mégot par la fenêtre et en remettant les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

- D-d'accord. Très bien.

Le silence est revenu ; oppressant. J'ai jeté moi aussi mon mégot et me suis éloigné de lui, m'adossant contre le mur à côté. Alors que j'allais ouvrir à nouveau la bouche pour évoquer ce qu'on venait de faire, la porte d'entrée à claqué et Giannini s'est montré prudemment, à demi caché par l'embrasure de la porte. Pile au bon moment... Ha ha.

- M-messieurs... Me revoila ! Je.. Je constate que tout va...

- On le prend, a coupé Hayato en grognant et en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Giannini aussi s'est mis a écarquiller les yeux, une goutte de sueur glissant le long de sa tempe.

- Pardon ? Vous... Comment ça ? S'enquit-il en me jetant un regard interrogateur.

J'ai étiré un sourire amusé et me suis à nouveau tourné vers Hayato qui a aussitôt détourné le regard de moi ; comme s'il venait de se faire prendre en pleine faute ? ... Hein ?

- On a pensé à une colocation, l'appartement est bien assez grand, je répond finalement.

Giannini pousse un soupir de pur soulagement et se précipite vers moi, me serrant la main et souriant à tout va. Je lui sourit également, amusé puis il en fait de même avec Hayato qui bouge pas d'un poil et esquisse une grimace face à la main tendue vers lui.

- Ouais, on s'entend plutôt bien sur certains points... Il semblerait.

Je relève les yeux vers lui et mon coeur rate un battement quand je constate qu'il me fixe, non plus avec animosité comme au début mais avec un regard neutre... ? alors qu'un mince sourire en coin vient fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Giannini abandonne l'idée de lui serrer la main puis frappe dans ses mains en revenant au centre de la pièce, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Moi, de mon côté, je parviens pas à détacher mes yeux de Tempest Boy ; encore et toujours. Il est tellement...

- C'est parfait, messieurs ! VRAIMENT parfait ! Ha ha ha ha ! Je savais que nous allons parvenir à un accord, et quel accord ! Qu'il fait, un peu bruyant. Et bien, j'ai les documents , il ne reste plus qu'à les remplir et ce petit bijou est bientôt à vous !

Il semble tellement heureux, comme s'il venait de gagner au loto. Toujours aussi drôle ! On s'est finalement posés dans la cuisine pour remplir les documents en question puis Giannini a remballé le tout et on est ressorti de l'immeuble. Le joyeux bonhomme s'est éclipsé et encore une fois, Hayato et moi on se retrouvait à nouveau tous les deux ; cette fois-ci, au pied de notre futur immeuble. J'en revenais toujours pas... C'était officiel, j'allais vivre avec lui. On allait habiter ensemble pour je ne sais combien de temps et...

- C'est quoi ton nom, au fait ?

- Takeshi Yamamoto... Et toi ?

Je savais déjà son prénom, bien évidemment mais, a ce moment, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai préféré feindre l'ignorance.

- Hayato Gokudera.

- Ok, c'est noté, je fais en lui adressant un sourire.

Il a détourné à nouveau le regard et s'est allumé une nouvelle cigarette.

- Ecoute, heu... Yamamoto. J'arrive pas à savoir si ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet appart' était un accident ou quoi. Donc, dans le doute... Le mieux, ce serait de plus en reparler et de faire comme si...

- ... Je pense pas que ce sera possible.

Il soupire et nos regards s'ancrent à nouveau l'un dans l'autre. Intenses. Comme si, là tout de suite, on était prêt pour un deuxième round. Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Et lui, est-ce qu'il contrôle tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, mince ? !

- Ouais... Je pense pareil, en fait.

- J'ai envie que ça se reproduise, ha ha.

J'ai pas réfléchis. J'ai dis ce que je pensais.

- ... C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es malsain comme gars.

Il a étiré un sourire étrange puis a jeté sa cigarette avant de se tourner vers moi et de me tendre la main. J'ai oscillé entre sa main tendue et son visage braqué sur le mien puis je l'ai serré dans la mienne, un frisson supplémentaire me parcourant le corps alors que nos peaux entraient à nouveau en contact. On est resté comme ça, à se fixer étrangement, pendant ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité tellement on était une nouvelle fois dans notre monde, comme déconnecté de la réalité... Toujours en se serrant sagement la main. Alors que plus haut, nos yeux évoquaient clairement ce qu'il en était réellement.

- A bientôt alors, Takeshi Yamamoto.

J'ai esquissé un sourire, luttant plus que tout pour pas l'attirer contre moi. Il a du le sentir puisqu'il a froncé les sourcils, un mince sourire aux lèvres lui aussi.

- A bientôt, Hayato Gokudera.

Puis nos mains se sont séparé, d'avantage de son propre chef à lui que du mien et enfin nos regards se sont détachés alors qu'il tournait les talons, mettait les mains dans ses poches et prenait la direction de la bouche de métro en contre-bas. Je l'ai regardé partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le souterrain, sa silhouette disparaissant dans la foule des gens qui en sortait...

Voilà.

Ça s'est passé comme ça. Notre rencontre a été la plus ahurissante de toute ma vie. La plus intense. Vous savez désormais ce qu'il en a été..; A peu de choses près. La seule chose à retenir, je pense, c'est qu'envers et contre-tout, je venais de tomber complètement amoureux d'Hayato Gokudera et ce dès le premier regard échangé. Cette rencontre avait des allures de film à l'eau de rose si on oubliait ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite... ha ha ! Y repenser me donne chaud, d'ailleurs. Oh la la... Bref, c'était la première chose dont j'étais sûr mais il y en avait une seconde... Et c'est cette chose qui me donnait envie de sourire comme un abruti tout le reste de ma vie : On était au même stade, on voulait tous les deux que « _ça _» se reproduise.

**[FIN]**


End file.
